And The Moon
by Mykerinos
Summary: Slash. Severus does not only find love, but also the light. One shot-cookie. A bit AU, SS/AD


_A/N: After reading loads of J-Rock yaoi fics, I thought, "why not write something slash myself?" And so, here it is, although I still can't believe it myself (I wrote SLASH! While two days ago the very idea would've made me sick…). It's a whole different style than I'm used too, but it turned out to be okay anyway… Or so I hope =)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything, except for the plot. Not making money, I swear._

_Warnings: Slash (yaoi, Male/Male relationship… Whatever you want to call it), and light R (but nothing really explicit)._

Severus Snape was a lonesome man. He was ugly and unattractive. Once betrayed, he had started hating the world. His whole life he had acted out of bitterness, never had he made a nice comment to anyone. He avoided the light like a vampire, fought emotions like fear, love or sadness, and sought comfort in pain and darkness only. His name was feared, his talents underestimated, his face detested. 

There was no one who called him a friend, and no one he could call a friend. He had always been an outsider, in his schooldays, and now, at the age of 20, he still was one. And he liked being one, as he could hardly stand mankind. 

His house was located at an abandoned place, far away from the rest of the world. The house stood in a dark forest, the high and full trees with their huge trunks making it impossible for the light to reach the ground. Severus spent his days and nights there, brewing potions in the deep dungeons, looking through his collection, sitting in his room, and when the night had fallen, he'd take a walk outside in the forest to collect ingredients for his potions. When this was all done, he would sit in his chair again and stare at the fire until he fell asleep.

And this was just another night. A night where he sat in his room, alone. Staring at the fire, and thinking over his dark life. And as always he stood up from his chair at 12 'O clock, and left his room, his mansion. But as soon as he stood outside, he noticed something had changed. This was not a normal night.

The large trees that normally loomed over the house had lost their leaves and their branches, and low, blunt trunks were all that was left. For the first time Severus could see further than the trees when he looked before him. Behind the large forest lay a wonderful green field. Severus glared at it, angry at the ones who had taken away the trees. Angry at them for forcing him to see something sunny every time he'd walk out of his house. Incredibly angry at them for helping the light reach him. 

Severus looked up to see the moon, for the first time in ages. There was the moon... 

Although it wasn't the first time Severus saw the moon, it had been a long time ago. Even though he had forgotten the beauty of it, and the mystery it always had, it seemed familiar to him. As bewitched, Severus walked to a nearby trunk, and sat down on it, so he could look up at the sky easily, ready to follow the moon wherever it went. 

He sat there, gazing at the glowing figure, for hours, until the sharp light of the sun made it fade away slowly. Severus had forgotten there existed such beauty, and now it was gone again, he found himself left with an empty feeling. Confused, he went back into his house. Instead of brewing a potion, he sat down in his chair and even before his head touched the leather he had fallen asleep, the fire still crackling softly. 

And he slept peacefully. 

The next weeks his potions were neglected, and the collection stayed the way it was.  Every night he went outside to stare at the moon. But staring wasn't all he did. He found the moon something wonderful; it was truly beautiful, and it gave Severus the feeling it understood him. And so Severus told him everything. Told him what he thought of mankind, told him what had made him think that way, and told him about his potions and his ruined life. It was a relief to him, talking to something that was while being so not-human, so human all the same.

The only thing Severus regretted was the distance. The moon always seemed so impossible far, so incredibly unreachable. Severus wished every night he could touch the moon, and he longed to embrace it.

When one morning he had waited until the moon had faded away again, and he had sat down in front of the fire and fallen asleep, he had a dream. 

In the dream, he saw the moon. But this time, it didn't seem far away anymore. In fact, it was quite close. But when Severus reached out his hand, it vanished. Then he heard a voice, soft and sweet like music. 

"Severus..." it sang, "If you want to touch me, you must open your eyes. See me as for what I am."

It had been a short dream, but very real, and when Severus woke up, he knew it had been a very important message. 

But it wasn't like he understood it. 

Next night he went out again, sitting at the trunk and asking the moon what it had meant. 

"Open your eyes," he once again heard the voice singing. "Open them, and you'll see who I truly am." 

"I'm trying!" Severus called, getting frustrated of the vagueness of the messages. He wanted to see, but what if he simply couldn't? 

"Let me help you then," Severus heard, and suddenly he felt the world spinning under his feet. Closing his eyes to fight the nauseous feeling in his stomach, he flung his arms about for something to hold on to. Then it all stopped.

When Severus opened his eyes he found himself standing at the green field that could be seen from his house. The moonlight baptized it in a mystical glow. Severus looked up to see someone standing in front of him. 

It was an old man, his long white beard seeming to shine. His eyes twinkled visibly, and he had a genuine smile on his face. Just like the moon, he contained a beauty that couldn't be seen; only be felt. 

"Severus," the man spoke, and as he did Severus recognised it as the voice from the dream, although it didn't sing anymore. "Do you remember me?"

"No," Severus responded immediately, "I only recognize your voice and your beauty," 

"Then it's not necessary for me to tell who I am. You'll find out soon enough," 

He approached Severus slowly, a gentle breeze making the flowers and trees shudder as he did so. He took the younger man's hands in his, and Severus felt how he was pulled closer. Deep, dark eyes gazed longingly into sparkling blue ones, reflecting the moon. 

And they kissed, long and passionate. Severus felt how the worries and sadness from his past fled away, and got replaced by a warm feeling. It wasn't just a feeling, but something that came from deep inside his soul, and crept out slowly, taking over his thoughts, his mind and his actions. 

Then he remembered his name… Albus Dumbledore. The one that had taught him a while ago, the one that had always watched Severus with worry in his eyes. He had finally come to help.

But despite that all, he also felt angry, angry for not having this sooner. For living in loneliness for all those years. Albus felt this, and broke the kiss. He cupped Severus' face in his hands. "Severus,' he whispered, kissing his eyelids tenderly. "Look at what the world's done to you… Let it go, and come with me,"  

Severus nodded, the anger flowing away. Ready to catch up with everything that had been missing all his life, he let his tongue slid into the other man's mouth, knowing that with him he would find eternal satisfaction. They made love right there, and as Severus' moan sounded through the night, the moon smiled blissfully.


End file.
